The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Camellia, botanically known as Camellia japonica, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Curly Lady’.
The new Camellia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Camellia japonica cultivar Lady Campbell, not patented. The new Camellia was discovered and selected as a branch mutation on a single plant of ‘Lady Campbell’ by the Inventor in 1999 in a controlled environment in Beugen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Camellia by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Beugen, The Netherlands since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Camellia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.